The mobile phone may be increasingly important as an information and content access device. Currently there may be over 2 billion mobile phones globally, versus 800 million personal computers. Mobile operators may be increasingly looking to high value data services as a way to overcome the continuing voice ARPU decline. Billions of dollars may be being spent globally on wireless licenses with billions more in investments in the pipeline for development of infrastructure and services by wireless service and content providers. Carriers may be introducing new data, content and multimedia services as a means of generating new revenue stream, reversing negative ARPU trends, retaining and attracting customers as well as increasing returns on investment, and extending and differentiating their service offering to consumers. The emergence of these wireless technologies may be creating unique opportunities for wireless carriers, advertisers and publishers to generate additional revenue streams through new and existing customers. As consumer adoption of wireless technology continues to increase, marketing via mobile devices may become an important part of all integrated data communications strategies.
Mobile marketing may benefit consumers, mobile service providers, publishers and advertisers by driving incremental revenue, enhancing consumer loyalty and providing convenience for mobile consumers. Mobile data acceptance may have arrived in many parts of the World and may be expected to increase. Mobile destination portals such as YAHOO! may monetize the mobile searches. However, there may be a low volume of behavioral data from users on mobile devices. The low volume of mobile user behavioral data may make it difficult for advertisers to efficiently target advertisements to mobile users.